enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
D199
"Show 'em we're more than just a bunch of old spamcans..." -D199, Redemption D199 *'First Appearance': Redemption (not named) *'Voice Actor': Friend of EE93 (Season 1), KnapfordHarbour (Season 2) D199 '''(nicknamed '''Spamcan) is a rude blue diesel that formerly worked on the Other Railway before being brought to Sodor by Walter Sliggs. Bio D199 arrived on Sodor with D7101, later known as Bear, during the time when The Flying Scotsman came to visit. D199 was intent on abolishing steam-kind, beginning with the Main Line Engines. However, he wound up getting a taste of his own fuel when he broke down while hauling a train of oil tankers and Henry had to take him away, but not before he was given the nickname "Spamcan" by the engines! He was returned to the Other Railway, while Bear was allowed to stay on Sodor. Some time later, Spamcan was once again passing through Sodor with a freight train bound for Tidmouth when he broke down near the repair shed where Derek was being fixed by Paul the Mechanic. Spamcan asked Derek to help out and "redeem" their kind. Derek agreed and the train was delivered to the station. After he was repaired, D199 was returned to the Other Railway. Spamcan has since returned to Sodor to shuttle materials for The Little Western Extension. He, along with D261, was recently bought by Walter Sliggs. Before the two were due to double-head a freight train, they were sabotaged by Mr. Mason and Sir Frederick Aura's Hitman so Aura could send a message to Sliggs. The two crashed into The Mine Junction and almost destroyed the area. Sliggs and Aura met after the accident, and Aura destroyed Sliggs's refinery and threatened him so the tycoon would cooperate. Persona D199 is pompous and rude, and sides with the general belief amongst Diesels that steam engines are inferior to Diesel power. He does have a small amount of humility, however, which was shown by when he was able to ask Derek for help with his freight train. Appearences *'Season 1:' Stepney Makes an Entrance (cameo) and Redemption (unnamed) *'Season 2:' Blunderbuss (deleted scene, cameo), ''Swan Dive (''cameo), Aura of Menace and Henry and Kurt (cameo) He is also confirmed to appear in the Season 2 Finale Trivia *D199's original model was repainted by Tuckinator15 to make Bear. *He was going to appear in Blunderbuss with Winston and The Fat Controller but the scene was cut. Gallery Diesel 199 and Winston.jpg|Winston, The Fat Controller and D199 in a deleted scene from Blunderbuss Diesel, Sidney, and Diesel 199.jpg|D199, Sidney, and Diesel in Kellsthorpe Refinery. SpamcanPullingOil.png|Spamcan pulling oil. The Refinery near Kellsthorpe with Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|D199 and Diesel 261 in the Refinery. Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|Bowler, Sliggs, and D199 in the Refinery. Barrow in Furness .jpg|D199 and Bear at Barrow-in-Furness. Screen Shot 2013-05-02 at 9.22.58 PM.png|D199, Derek, and an inspector. SirMason.png Mr.MasonbySpamcan.png MrMasonTheHitmanD199.png Ricky and the Hitman.jpg The Super Rescue.jpg Double the Trouble.jpg D199.jpg Hold-up!.jpg Diesel 199 and Diesel 261 almost kill a dump truck.jpg D199 and Hiro and Henry.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Other Railways Category:Villains Category:Mainland Category:Northwestern Railway